


Braces

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain item of clothing holds memories for Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braces

Dom had forgotten how much of this stuff there was. They had been asked by War Child if they would kindly donate some memorabilia for their upcoming auction.

Matt was donating a Manson, which he and Hugh had added a piece of unique artwork to, and the band had signed it. Chris had offered a MUSE football kit and the name of the successful bidder sewn onto it.

Dom had decided to raid their stage clothes archive. He was certain people would…well fans would fall over themselves to own something they’d worn on stage.

Don’t kid yourself Dom…you mean something a certain frontman had worn.

He walked down one of the aisle; the Showbiz Tour aisle, stopping occasionally and picking out something. A bomber jacket Matt had worn only once…that red shirt from the Muscle Museum video.

He smiled to himself; all of these clothes held memories.

Then he came to the Black Holes and Revelations section, and he spotted them…the braces. He had vivid memories of those braces.  
Reading 2006, and they were headlining, and he’d finally been able to answer Matt’s question…yes, they had made it.

He was standing in the wings with Chris, the sound of the crowd making himself and no doubt Chris tingle with nervous energy; only Matt was missing.

Where was the little idiot?

The sounds of sneakers squeaking on floor made him turn and…dear lord. No wonder he’d waited until the last minute to change.

The black jeans he was wearing fitted just so, and the jacket he wore accentuated that. But it what was hanging below the jacket and resting against slim hips that nearly did for him…white braces.

Dom thought he’d never seen anything so attractive; it made Matt look as sexy as f… then Matt was on the stage.

He was entranced by those pieces of elastic as they swayed with Matt’s movements. He’d seen Matt in various states of dress and undress in the three years they had been together. But those braces...dear lord, they were something else.

The rest of the gig was torture, especially when Matt removed his jacket and the body hugging white tee kept riding up every time Matt raised his guitar. Dom almost lost his rhythm when Matt performed a move that wouldn’t look out of place in a strip club, and those damn braces clung to that perfect arse.

Oh, you are so going to pay for this, he thought.

******************

Matt let out a breathy sigh as Dom pulled him closer by those very same braces.

“You are such a tease,” he growled before attacking the singer’s mouth, eliciting a throaty moan from the smaller man. Dom’s hands kept themselves busy by running over Matt’s still sweating torso.

One hand brushed against those braces and he didn’t want just kisses any more. He tore himself away from Matt’s lips and using those braces pulled him towards the couch………..

His reverie was interrupted by a member of the storage company’s staff. He sighed…good memories; nine years had gone by so fast.

****************

The auction came round quickly and the trio sat at the back, watching the proceedings, and occasionally bidding on something. Chris’s lot sold well, as did the items Dom had picked out.

Matt suddenly stood and said, “Need to get some air,” and left the room.

Dom returned his attention to the auction, but when the next lot came up, he felt his stomach sink; he was sure he hadn’t picked that out.

It was Matt’s outfit from Reading 2006…including the braces. He couldn’t say anything or bid on them, and it eventually went to a telephone bidder.

Matt reappeared a few minutes later, as his guitar was up next.

“Did I miss anything?” he asked.

Dom shook his head.

“Fair enough…oh my lot’s up,” Matt said.

***************

Later that evening, after a quiet dinner at the hotel, Dom lay on the bed, waiting for Matt to finish in the bathroom. He seemed to be taking a long time; which wasn’t like him.

He heard the bathroom door and looked up.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened…Matt was wearing black jeans, no shirt and clinging to those slim hips were…..the braces.

“How…you were the winning bidder?” he managed to say, not taking his eyes of those pieces of elastic as they moved when Matt walked over   
to the bed.

“That outfit wasn’t meant to be there… I would never…”

He was cut off by Matt, who said, “I know.”

Matt began crawling up the bed, those braces a stark contrast to the black of the jeans that still fitted so well.

Dom’s breath caught as Matt said in that voice that did so many things to him.

“I remember.”

Dom grinned and reached out and grabbed the braces and pulled.


End file.
